The invention relates in general to remotely-operated weapons and, in particular to automatically reloadable, remotely-operated, externally-powered weapons.
Remotely-operated weapons may include a turret mounted on a vehicle, or on a fixed or mobile carriage. The turret may include a frame for supporting a firearm. The firearm may be suspended in a tilting manner in a pintle affixed to the frame. To point the firearm in the direction of a target, the turret head may be swiveled by an azimuth motor. The inclination of the firearm may be controlled by a motor that elevates the frame.
The firearm used in a remotely-operated weapon may be a conventional, human-operated firearm. The human-operated weapon may require manual feeding of ammunition into the firearm. Thus, the human operator may be at risk when operating the weapon. Also, the human-operated firearm may be commandeered and utilized by the enemy.